Raindrops
by Cuna999
Summary: Oneshot: Can you hide in the rain? Can you escape from the darkness? Let the rain fall and wait for the sun. Let it all turn into a rainbow. /Early fic/


**Writer's Notes: **Well, I was supposed to write this yesterday...

Since it was raining yesterday. xP

But nooooo, I got kicked off the computer. Rawr.

Anyway, inspired by the rain yesterday (where I live)

Oh hey look! It's raining! :D

Sweet.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice!!

**Note: **Mikan and Natsume don't know each other, but they do go to the same school here.

* * *

"See you tomorrow!"

"I'll call you later, okay?"

"Hey, about this..."

As the last class ended in Alice Academy, chattering filled the room. Everyone moved about, gathering books, talking to friends, flirting with others.

"Natsume-sama," A shy, blue-haired girl said, shuffling up to the infamous 'Black Cat', Natsume Hyuuga. Messy raven-colored hair and deep, crimson eyes.

The room went deadly quiet.

"...Does she have a death wish?" a red-haired girl whispered to her friend.

"She's brave, I'll tell you that. But nothing wins his heart. He doesn't accept anyone. She'll be a mess later," the friend whispered back.

"Um..." the blue-haired girl mumbled, holding out a pink envelope. "P-Please read this!!"

Murmuring broke out as the raven-haired boy took the letter. Was he seriously going to read it?

"Hey, little girl," he said, and the girl looked up with a hopeful smile.

It faded into fear as she saw his expression.

Eyes narrowed into a death glare mouth formed into a tight line.

"I don't have time for useless things like_ love letters_," He sneered, holding the letter in front of the girl. "If you were less ugly, I would have considered it. You should have known I wouldn't accept it, wasting my time. Get a better life than writing love letters."

And he ripped the pink envelope into pieces, throwing them up in the air and lighting them on fire.

He walked away, leaving the girl in broken sobs with the burnt pieces of paper in front of her.

Love. Who the hell invented such a useless feeling.

As we walked along the glass hallway, he looked outside.

Rain. Heavy rain.

Damn.

He hated the rain.

He continued to walk. Back to his room, back to his dark room where no one was waiting. He was isolated, no one in the rooms that neighbored him.

Once again his eyes darted outside, and he stopped walking.

A person, standing outside in the rain. Not even under a tree, like he or she was stuck outside.

Standing plain in sight, letting the rain fall on him or her full blast.

_It's none of my business._

* * *

Next day it rained again.

The rainy season. The weather report said there'd be continuous rain till the end of the week.

Natsume walked along the glass hallway again. Only way back to the dorms. His room, at least. Farther away from others, isolated. Because he was the 'Black Cat'. Because he was dangerous.

And there that person was again.

He squinted this time, and found out it was a girl.

Honey-brown hair was all he could make out.

...and why was she in the rain again?

_It's her problem if she catches a cold._

* * *

Day three, once again.

And this time he went out in the stupid rain.

The closer he got, the more beautiful she became. Creamy skin and long, waist-length, honey-brown hair. Her eyes were closed.

"Hey," He said, startling the girl. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

Chocolate brown eyes.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here too long."

The girl smiled.

"I know. I'll be done soon."

_Done...what? Letting the rain attack you?_

Natsume stared at the brunette's face. She was beautiful, no doubt, and she was wearing the uniform of AA. So how come he never saw her before?

He stared at her for a few more seconds and realized.

She was crying.

And she didn't want anyone to see.

She was hiding in the rain.

"...What's wrong?" He said. What the hell was he saying? He never comforted people.

"...A lot. Boyfriend was using me, mom and dad getting ready for a divorce..." she sighed. "And now I'm failing Jinno's class."

"Well, that's your problem," Natsume said, turning away.

"Hey!! You jerk!" the girl yelled. "Jeez,"

"I will tell you something, though." Natsume said, without breaking his stride. "If you don't try getting out of the dark, you'll stay there forever."

_...Like me._

"Hey!" The brunette called after him. "You're Natsume Hyuuga, aren't you? I have a request!"

The raven-haired boy stopped and turned, his eyebrow raised, indicating for her to continue.

"Beat up Tashiro Mizuki, will you??" She said, smirking slightly.

He smirked back. "If I feel like it."

_"He doesn't accept anyone."_

That wasn't quite true anymore.

* * *

Three days later that girl was never outside in the rain again.

The crimson-eyed boy never saw her again either. He did finish the girl's request, though.

Class ended.

Outside, the rain poured.

The glass hall, back to his room, his isolated room.

No one waited for him.

No was was around him.

He was alone, and he could no longer escape from the darkness.

* * *

"..."

Outside his room, he stared at the boxes, full of clothes, stuffed animals, accessories, and all sorts of girly stuff.

The room next to his had the door open, and a familiar face popped out.

"I'm Mikan Sakura and I'll be in your care!" the brunette said, smiling.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Oh hell. Now I have an idiot who fails classes next to me."

"Hey!! You jerk!! Help me move in or something instead of standing there all useless!!"

The crimson-eyes boy sighed as both he and Mikan picked up a box.

"Hey, Natsume?" Mikan said, as she took out a bunny from a box.

"What, polka-dots?"

"Ew, you perv!!" the brunette shrieked, moving behind a box. "But anyway...for listening and everything...Thanks."

"...Whatever."

Outside, the sun shone and a rainbow stretched across the sky.

* * *

**Writer's End Notes: **That didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to...

Natsume was sorta...I dunno. OOC to me.

I was also inspired by lilmissmex3's 'Sodium Content', too. Hopefully it's not too similar...I'll delete this if it is. xP

I didn't really wanna post it afterwards, but I did anyway. Flames and critisims welcome with open arms. xP


End file.
